Love Story Cliché
by Aneare
Summary: In which Bella is pregnant and Edward is not the father, Jacob imprints on a leech and Alice sees or lack thereof that her bronze-haired brother's future keeps mysteriously disappearing...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story Cliché**

**Aneare**

One: In Which Edward Is Not Involved

_~ Jacob thinks Edward is the bane of all evil; Bella proves this theory incorrect.~_

The lights in the kitchen were dim; Jacob made a mental note to pick up some new bulbs at the hardware store on his way back from Forks. His father was with Charlie for the weekend, enjoying the summer sun with his best friend, a boat, lots of beer and two fishing poles.

Charlie had charged Jacob with the job of keeping up with his house while he was gone. "Make sure nothin' comes up missin'," were his exacts words, and "I'll pay ya fifty bucks," was the kicker that got Jacob to agree. Really, his appetite could afford to be fed.

The only thing Jacob didn't like was that Bella wasn't going to be at Charlie's house, as she was currently with her mother in Arizona for a long overdue visit. It didn't bother Jacob too much- he knew Charlie trusted him- but he still didn't feel comfortable being in someone else's home while they were away.

Jacob pushed his thoughts aside and hopped onto the Ducati he had recently salvaged from the junk yard. It hadn't been in the prettiest of conditions when he had first got it, and at thirty dollars the thing had cost more to fix than it was worth. But with next-to-new parts and a shiny red coat, the bike looked like he was rich, or at the least a badass.

He sped down the road to Forks slowing only when he neared town. His trip was a short one and Jacob almost resented that as he had been enjoying the ride. He took the spare key out of his pocket too unlock the door when he heard something from inside the house.

Jacob tested the knob with slight hesitation and found it unlocked. He slammed the door open and commenced to screaming in an attempt to scare any robbers away. The werewolf nearly jumped when he got an armful of yelling Bella.

"What is it? What is it!" The brunette pried herself off her friend and looked around frantically. Jacob promptly burst out laughing.

Bella frowned at the boy and nudged his foot with her own. "What are you doing Jake?"

Jacob wiped his eyes as if he'd been crying. "Sorry, Bells. Your expression was priceless. What are you doing here though?"

Bella opened her mouth to respond but shut it quickly. Then, narrowing her eyes, she retorted, "This is _my_ house! What are _you_ doing here?"

Bella accentuated her tone with a jab to Jacob's chest. The werewolf glanced at the finger worriedly and then back up to his friend. "Sorry, you're right. I thought you weren't due back home for another two weeks, and Charlie asked me to watch the house while him and my dad went fishing."

Bella dropped her finger and nodded. "Oh, I see. So Charlie's out 'til when?"

Jacob shrugged, muttered something about 'tomorrow' and walked off to the kitchen to help himself to a soda.

Bella followed him and plopped down at the table. "So what are you doing back so early, Bells?" Jacob asked, joining his friend.

Bella sighed. "I knew you were gonna ask that, as soon as I saw you at the door. So I'm just gonna tell you. Don't scream too loudly, please."

Jacob waited for Bella to continue. When she didn't he let out a polite 'ahem' to motion that she should go on.

Bella nodded her head, squeezed her eyes shut, and said in the tiniest voice she could: "I'm pregnant."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. When she still hadn't opened her eyes and no one had jumped out yelling "Surprise! Just kidding," Jacob figured she wasn't bullshitting.

"You're fucking what? You let that- that leech get you- oh my God! Bella, he's a vam-"

"Not Edward's." Bella muttered.

"Not-oh." Jacob said.

"Yeah."

Jacob shifted his eyes around the room, looking at anything but Bella.

"That's... wow," he started. "I thought you were really into him."

"I was! Am," Bella defended. Jacob raised a brow at her slip up. "It's just that, he _will not_ have sex with me. I have needs, you know!"

Jacob shot his hands into the air. "Slow your roll, Bells. I get that, I just wish you would have used a condom. Don't they teach that stuff at your school?"

Bella smiled sheepishly and looked at her lap. "He uh, you know, told me... he said that when we were, you know, doing it, that if I was on... on top, I couldn't get... pregnant. Gravity, you know?"

Jacob smacked his head, and then, as if on second thought, Bella's too. "You're smart Bella! You should have known better!"

Bella huffed indignantly. "Well, what do I know? I've never had a big relationship outside of Edward Cullen and my baby daddy. Sex is practically non-existent to me!"

Jacob blinked. "Did you just say 'baby daddy'? You don't even know his name?!"

Bella huffed again but a blush was evident on her pale features. "It doesn't matter anyway. He'll never be in my life, or my child's, so I don't see the point in knowing some random name."

Jacob smiled sadly and leaned across the table to give Bella a one-armed hug. "I'm sure your leech will stick around, his offspring or not. And you know I'll be here. You got people that love ya Bells. Remember that."

Bella sniffled a little and hugged Jake's neck. "Thanks Jake. Oh, hey I have a favor to ask you."

Jacob sat back and nodded. "Anything."

"Come with me to tell Edward I'm pregnant? I need the sup-"

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Bella and Jacob whipped their heads to the entryway of the kitchen where one extremely pissed off Charlie Swan stood.

A/N: so, i know there isn't any slash action yet. don't worry, there will be :-) oh, i dont own twilight, either. so... remember to sign the guestbook on your way out! (thats means review for the halftards)

stop back by soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Two: In Which Edward's Future Disappears (That Alice Can See)

_~ Edward does not want to have children; Bella breaks out some bad news.~_

Edward sighed heavily as Alice chatted incessantly beside him. It was a dreary day and therefore perfect for a vampire to be out and about. However, that didn't mean Edward _wanted _to be out; holed up in his room was particularly fine with him.

Alice danced around her brother when she noticed he didn't seem too enthusiastic. "Come on, Edward, cheer up! Shopping with me isn't _that _bad."

Edward managed a small smile and shook his head. "Its not, Alice. I just have a small headache."

Alice giggled and shook her head. "Vampires don't get headaches."

Edward muttered 'this one does' and stalked off, presumably to find a dark corner in which to sulk.

Alice skipped along after him. "Edward, whats wrong?"

Edward shook his head and looked up. "I think I just miss Bella."

About the time he had looked up a woman entered the store they were in, bringing two of the world's naughtiest children in with her. One screamed while the other kicked.

Edward shuttered. "I'm glad I'm not human. I don't ever want to have children. Horrible little things."

He expected Alice to respond, verbally or mentally, but all he received was silence and a flood of darkness in his mind. He knew that someone's future had just disappeared.

"Who's, Alice?"

The pixie-haired vampire blinked out of her vision and turned to her brother beside her.

"Yours."

Charlie stared at his daughter in disbelief. This wasn't the girl he thought he knew. Bella had surprised him at times but he never thought she would be capable of this. His daughter was smarter than that, she had to be!

"I can't believe this. You don't even know who the father is? Bella, why would you do that?"

Bella shook her head and looked down. "I know it was a mistake, dad. But I can't take it back. I have to deal with this now, and I would appreciate your help. I don't know how Edward will react to this, but I hope he doesn't hate me. Even if he does, though, I can't worry about that. I have to think of my baby."

Charlie let out a string of colorful words as he searched the ceiling for answers. Finding none, he turned back to his daughter, and then Jacob.

"And you're sure it isn't yours?"

Jacob shook his head. "Me and Bells are just friends, nothing else."

Charlie sighed. "Well, I don't approve of this. But I can't stop it now. Does your mother know?"

Bella nodded her head in the affirmative. "She thought I was and bought me the test. She was angry at first, but she fell in love by the time I left. I had to beg her not to tell you."

The police chief looked at each of the two teens before turning on his heel and leaving the room. He muttered something about not being able to deal with it all and he was too young to be a grandfather, Bella, _really._

He reached the top of the landing and yelled "Pregnant!" to no one in particular. Human and shifter both jumped.

Jacob glanced at Bella. "Well, it went alright. Coulda been worse."

Bella sighed and nodded. She turned around and took pulled her chair out. Staring at it for a minute, the brunette finally gave up and pushed the chair back in.

"Edward should have known first. We might as well go tell him now, before Charlie... grounds me or something. You did say you would come, right? I need you, Jake."

Jacob crossed his arms but shook his head in the affirmative all the same. "Yeah, I did. Just hope they don't try to hurt you or something stupid for this, or I'll be kickin' some Cullen ass. K?"

Bella stiffled a giggle with the sleeve of her jacket. "Okay."

After a few failed attempts at getting the truck started, Bella decided that the big red machine had had its day. Kicking a tire fondly, the brunette looked around for a moment in confusion. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Jacob shrugged. "I rode up on my Ducati. Its not really made for two people, but you're pretty tiny Bells. Hold on tight and you should be fine."

Bella glanced around the yard one more time. Sighing in defeat, she made her way over to Jacob's bike. "Alright. It'll do."

The shifter smirked and hopped onto his ride. He nudge the kickstand with his foot until the bike gave out and motioned at Bella with his head to climb on.

Bella did as she was told. "Hold on tight," Jacob said over his shoulder.

And thus, they were off to the Cullen house.

Alice hummed happily with the radio as Edward drove them both back home. For a moment she was quiet, and Edward watched her warily out of his peripheral vision. Suddenly the only thing he could hear were his own thoughts and the very unwanted history of Alexander the Great.

"Alice," he growled out. "What did you just see?"

Alice ignored him.

Bella arrived at the Cullen household and was greeted by an enthusiastic Emmet. The vampire swept the much smaller human into a huge hug. "Hey! I thought you weren't coming back until nearly the end of the summer. Alice didn't see anything."

Bella laughed and squeezed back before stepping out of the embrace. "Yeah, it wasn't really my decision. Where is Edward? I have something important to tell him."

Emmet laughed. "Ah, me and Edward had a bet that he lost. Loser had to go shopping with Alice."

Bella shook her head and laughed. "When will they be back?"

Emmet shrugged. "Knowing Alice, probably not for a while. But you're welcome to stay until he gets back. You know that."

Bella nodded. "Thanks. And what about Jacob?"

Emmet looked at the shifter as if he had just noticed his presence. He grinned wryly. "Don't see why not. Rosalie is gonna _love_ this."

Bella laughed nervously and followed Emmet inside, motioning for Jacob to follow over her shoulder. The shifted trotted along as if he were welcome.

Emmet turned to Bella as soon as they had reached the living room. "So, whatcha need to tell Edward?"

Bella glanced down. "I'll tell everyone, but I want to wait until Edward gets here," she said to her shoes.

Emmet nodded. "Cool."

Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme appeared at the entryway.

Rosalie sneered. "I thought I smelled dog."

Esme shushed her daughter and approached Bella and Jacob. "Its so great to see you! We didn't know you would be returning early. And Jacob, too. Would either of you like something to eat?"

Jacob was about to politely refuse the offer, hungry as he was, when Bella spoke up. "Actually, I would love some eggs."

Esme looked shocked for a fraction of a second. "Coming right up."

Esme and Bella both left to the kitchen. Bella passed Carlisle in the doorway and didn't miss the studying look he sent her way. The human smiled weakly at the doctor and quickened her pace.

Carlisle glanced at Jacob suspiciously for a moment but looked away before the shifter knew there was ever a gaze upon him.

Jacob shifted awkwardly. Here he was, in the Cullen coven, and not a clue what to do with himself. Emmet appeared beside him suddenly. "Wanna play some video games?"

Jacob grinned and nodded. The leeches weren't that bad, he supposed.

Edward smelled Bella as soon as he stepped out of the Volvo. Alice was still masking her thoughts, which only served to infuriate her bronze-haired brother further.

Both vampires stopped when they smelled Jacob. Edward growled, "What is _he _doing here?"

Alice frowned but didn't offer any information. They both entered the house. Alice went to Jasper immediately, as Edward went to Bella.

Jacob glanced up when he caught a new scent floating through the house. He sniffed, checking again, and found it was just Cullen and his pixie haired sister. Curiously, Jacob turned to Emmet. "Does Edward wear cologne?"

Emmet dropped his controller and stared at Jacob with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Jacob frowned. "I'm only asking because he smells different. Well, its still the same, just not as horrible."

Emmet knotted his brows. "He does sometimes, and he is now, but its not strong enough to change his scent. Or, I didn't think it was..."

Jacob shrugged before getting up and stretching. "Bella will be telling him now. Better get in there."

Emmet nodded and stood to join the shifter. He watched Jacob walk through the entryway to the kitchen and sniffed himself when he felt the room was empty. Rosalie snorted behind him.

"What? I'm wearing cologne, too."

The Cullen vampires were gathered around the kitchen table, anxiously awaiting Bella's announcement. Alice squirmed in her seat impatiently, looking between Bella and Jacob. The shifter was currently looking at the ground while rubbing Bella's back. He whispered soothing words to his friend, not caring that everyone in the room could hear. Edward's scent was bothering him, though, and every once in a while he would stop to sniff.

Edward caught on quickly but brushed it aside, much more worried about what Bella had to say than what Jacob thought he smelled like. Glancing at the hand on his girlfriend's back that seemed to foreign, Edward turned his attention to Alice to see if she had let her guard down yet.

He caught a glimpse of himself very angry before Alice realized she wasn't masking her thoughts. She quickly slipped into an old and catchy song.

Edward tuned out of his sisters mind, but, to his annoyance, kept the lyrics to the song with him.

Finally, Carlisle spoke up. "There was something you needed to tell us, Bella?"

Bella started, blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Edward, specifically, but you'll all hear it anyways. I just... don't know how to say it."

Jacob looked at his friend and smiled in support. "You can do this, Bells."

Bella gave the tiniest of smiles in return and Jacob went back to rubbing his friend's back.

"Well," she started, only to be cut off by Rosalie.

"Oh, come on. It isn't like you're going to tell us you're pregnant or something, we would have noticed that by now."

Suddenly the room became very still as Bella clamped her mouth shut and Jacob abruptly stopped rubbing her back.

Edward stood slowly. Shaking his head, he moved toward Bella and grasped her hand.

"You can't be pregnant. We would have smelled the it."

Jacob appeared startled. "Even this early?"

Edward nodded, but his thoughts were a million miles away. Was this what Alice had seen?

Bella pulled her hand from Edward's grasp. "I am. I took four pregnancy tests. Nothing else could explain it."

Alice stood this time. "It makes sense. For a while, Bella's future has been disappearing. It worried me at first, but I figured that it was just because she was on vacation and not making any life-altering decisions. But earlier today she made the decision to tell Edward that she was pregnant, and before that Edward's future disappeared."

Carlisle shook his head. "Why would their future disappear? Unless the child is not Edward's, but Jacob's..."

Jacob shook his head wildly. "Not mine. I've been on the rez all summer and Bells has been with her mom."

Carlisle turned to Edward. "Did you...?"

But Edward didn't hear a thing. He stared at Bella in front of him and felt the weight of a thousand worlds crash down upon him. "You..."

Suddenly, Edward tore through the house. The framework shook as the vampire barreled through the walls, not bothering to use a door. Bella jumped when she heard it and let her tears fall. The Cullens all turned to stare at the human.

Not surprisingly, it was Alice who approached Bella.

"You cheated on him."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, and it brought to Bella's attention to emotions of hatred that rolled off the vampires in strong waves. Jasper did nothing to dissuade or persuade it, as he was too caught up in his own feelings.

Bella shook her head furiously. "I didn't mean to! Please, you have to underst-"

Esme stepped forward. "I think you should go now," she told Bella.

Bella looked around the room, defeated. Her eyes landed on Jacob, who was staring at the path of destruction Edward had left. Bella tugged on his wrist and the two left silently.

Edward swore loudly as he tore tree roots from the ground. That bitch! He gave her nothing but the utmost respect, he loved her and adored the very ground she walked on. Was it not enough? Was he not good enough?

The vampire ran blindly. He knew his siblings would not be stupid enough to follow, but he really couldn't have cared less at the moment. Not even the massive hole he had left in the wall was enough to make him slow.

He ran, not knowing where he was going and not caring.

It could be to the Canada, or Alaska, or some other nameless place where he would never have to face Bella or the horrible monster she carried ever again.

He ran with the intention of getting lost, but soon found himself nearing the reservation instead.

Jacob parked the Ducati and hopped off. He shook his shaggy, chin length hair and sighed. Tonight had been something.

He had expected a reaction from Edward, but not that particular one. He felt bad for the leech, if he was completely honest with himself. He might have been a vampire, but it was obvious that he was head over heels for Bella. And for her to do that to him?

Jacob stopped as he felt an odd rush of protection seize him as he thought of how Bella had hurt Edward.

"Must be my nerves," he muttered to himself. The shifter left the garage and began heading up the steps to his house. He stopped and turned when the wind changed direction and a familiar scent hit his nose.

Edward stepped into the light and stared up at Jacob with murder in his eyes.

Jacob stared back down into the vampire's eyes, and suddenly Edward's change of scent and the odd feelings he had been getting when he thought of the other boy all made perfect sense. It clicked into place in Jacob's mind and the werewolf blinked.

"Oh shit," he whispered.

A/N: so, the second installment. everyone knows, the cullens hate bella, eddie is pissed and whats up with jake? I think you know but ill keep ya goin just cuz ^-^ alright! Oh, homework time!

Tell me (in a review ;-) ) why u think bella's future is disappearing. I mean, we can all guess edward's, but why bella's? And then its sudden reappearance?

Oh, I changed the rating guys, if ya didn't notice. It will get worse, so I might as well before I forget or somethin...

Oooh, I cant wait to hear the feedback. Big shout out to **milkchocolatehot64 **and **SilverYaoiHellion** for your awesome reviews. :-)

silveryaoihellion: dont worry. He will be ;-)

milkchocolatehot64: sorry about the disappointment w/ charlie. I fail at portraying him :-( keep reading anyways? ::hopeful grin::

dont forget to sign the guestbook!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I'm moving my A/N to the top. Its easier this way. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, there were 'sposed to be special characters to break the POV sections between Jake and Eddie in the last chapter, but they didn't appear ::is sad:: I fixed it this chapter, though! Oh, sorry this one ends so weird. I wasn't sure where to cut ch3 and 4 so this is what you get. Now, onto the spotlight:

**Eternidad Absoluta and Sheba of The Poppy Show- **Thanks bunches!

**Th Ghst f Slss Frnc- **The "guestbook" means to review. So when I say "don't forget to sign the guestbook," it means "please review." Which you did... so you signed it! Thanks!

**dariella-** Yeps, I know. I _intended _it to be evil. 'Cause I'm a b!+c# like that. Lol, nah, not really, I actually did that chapter in two hours and my hands were hurting and that just seemed like a good place to stop. XD

**LunarSpiral and SilverYaoiHellion-** Thanks bunches!

**milkchocolatehot64- **YES I GOT A SHOUT OUT! -ahem- The first, but don't tell my girlfriend. She may be angry? Lol, nah just kidding. About the girlfriend part :-) Anyways, I would answer all your questions _right now_, but that would totally ruin the story. Ya git meh? So, sorry, mah bad, I truly don't mean to be such a horrible person. Sh!t happens.

And to everyone else who favorited/alerted, thanks!

Check mah bio for update info!

**Now, the story!**

Three: In Which Jacob Has All The Answers And Says Nothing

_~ Jacob and Edward fight; Bella goes M.I.A.~_

Bella rubbed her temples as she lay stretched across her bed. Today had been a long day, she was tired and hungry. Her boyfriend was angry with her and her boyfriend's family hated her.

Charlie had announced that she was to move back in with her mother immediately after having heard Edward's reaction. The police chief would not be able to provide for both Bella and the baby, and on top of that, Bella didn't need to be near the boy she loved- especially when he refused to help her.

Bella had understood all of that when Charlie had stopped screaming and began speaking rationally, but she knew that she could not have this baby at her mother's. If Edward did not accept her and the child, she really had no where else to go.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the cellular Edward had given her before she left to visit Rene.

She dialed the number as if it had always been in the forefront of her mind, like she had always known it. A voice on the other end of picked up immediately.

"I knew you would see things from my point of view," it said, and Bella felt the last of her soul shatter.

O O O O O

Edward stared up at Jacob with utter hatred. He could feel the displeasure of being so close to the other boy boil and fester in his veins. The loathing stomped up and down his spine with a resonating quality that he had before felt; it left a bitter taste on his tongue and a pounding in his head and a whisper in his ear that said Jacob Black must pay for what he had done.

"You. Dared. Touch. Her?!"

Jacob took a step back. He had been shocked to learn that he had imprinted and the after-effects of that shock left him groggy, so much so that he hadn't caught Edward's vicious and quick bound up the steps. The house shook at the impact of the vampire's feet and Jacob heard his pack coming distantly.

"I didn't, it isn't mi-"

"SHUT UP! Why would I want to hear you lie? Are you STUPID?!"

Edward grasped Jacob by the collar of his t-shirt and flung him into the house. The front door flew off its hinges and skidded down the hall to crash at the other end of the Black household, Jacob riding it the entire way. The shifter picked himself up.

"Listen to me! Bella's kid isn't mine, okay?"

Edward laughed darkly. "Did you enjoy it? You've _always _wanted her. And she could have been with you; it would have been so _easy _and _perfect._ But not me! I have to stand by, and deny myself everything I want because I'll break her if I'm not careful, because she's just _too fragile!_"

Edward ended his tirade by throwing himself onto Jacob. The two rolled around, destroying everything in the house.

Jacob felt his packmates approaching ever closer.

"I don't even like Bella right now!" He yelled, in between grunts and punches. "What she did was wrong, and I can't forgive her for that right now. She made a mistake but _it wasn't with me!_"

Edward landed a particularly hard blow to Jacob's stomach and the shifter felt himself go down. "You nasty little mutt. You're not worth the blood I'll have to shed in order to save myself if I kill you. Be happy with that slut."

And, with that, Edward was gone.

O O O O O

Edward plopped down audibly. He dug his hands into the soil beneath him. His body was still alight with rage and the petty destruction he was causing was slightly calming. After a moment, the vampire unearthed his hands and shook them a few times to rid them of the dirt that still clung.

One minute, he wanted to kill Jacob. The next, he could hear voices in his head whispering that Jacob was innocent.

At first, he assumed it was just Jacob's thoughts. But among the fight he felt that Jacob was distant. It had shocked him to learn that Jacob's mind was silent.

_He couldn't read the shifter's thoughts. _

With his hands as clean as they would ever be, Edward stood and began to walk home. It was all very disconcerting, to say the least. His and Bella's future disappearing, Jacob's mind going blank... Bella being pregnant.

With something he couldn't even smell!

Edward shook his head. It wasn't the child itself that vampires could smell, it was the hormones a woman gave off when she was pregnant. Bella seemed perfectly natural. If she was lying- and Edward would bet she wasn't, simply because she sucked at it- she had managed to fool quite a few people. His family believed her.

Edward believed her.

The vampire shook his head. It was all to confusing. He was sure that the reason why Bella's future disappeared was because the child she now carries belongs to Jacob. But his future had disappeared, too, and something in his head told him the werewolf was innocent.

Edward shook his head again. He would go home, rest, and think about it later. He really needed a break.

Before he knew it he was staring at the gaping hole he had created earlier. He blinked and Carlisle appeared.

"Don't worry about this right now. Come in."

Edward jumped up through the hole and managed a small smile for his father. "Thanks, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled back and led the younger vampire up to his room. Once they entered, Carlisle placed one of Edward's many classic C.D.s into his stereo. Edward smiled in the general direction of his adopted father. "Thanks, Carlisle."

The older vampire nodded. "Just relax. Its been a tough day for you, I know."

Edward sighed and sunk into his couch. "Hm, my eyelids are so heavy. I feel like I could go to sleep."

Carlisle laughed as he walked out. He turned to comment but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

There, on the couch, was a sleeping vampire.

O O O O O

Bella opened the car door and got in. She shut the door as ssilently as she could and let out a shaky sigh.

"You're making the right choice," He told her.

Bella stared down at her stomach. "Lets go," she said.

The man smirked and pulled out of the driveway.

O O O O O

Jacob rubbed his eyes wearily as the early morning sun shone down on his face. It was really to early to be up in his opinion, but today was important. He had requested a meeting with his pack and the elders of the village.

As expected, his pack questioned him ruthlessly the night before on why Cullen had crossed the line and they were fighting. Sam had wanted to take the pack to Cullen territory and give the leeches a piece of his mind, but Jacob's imprinting instincts had kicked in.

He promised that he could explain everything that happened, but he wanted to rest first. Billy wasn't happy, and neither was the pack, but they agreed on his insistence.

The shifter rolled out of bed groggily and rummaged around in his dresser. He found a t-shirt and some khaki shorts easily enough and threw them on.

Wandering into the kitchen, Jacob scratched his stomach and flinched simultaneously as he took in the damage around him. _Dad must be pissed,_ he thought.

The werewolf grabbed the milk carton and a box of cereal. Billy was already at the table. Jacob could feel his father glaring as he ate.

"I'll explain everything, OK? Can you stop staring at me?"

Billy 'hmphed' and turned his head.

Jacob sighed. It was going to be a long day.

O

Jacob sat facing the elders. His pack sat in a line to his right. His father sat to his left. Jacob was, effectively, surrounded.

One of the elders (whose name Jacob _did not_ care to remember) raised a hand to signal the meeting was about to begin.

"We are here for Jacob Black's explanation of one of the Cullen vampires crossed into our lands, destroyed of one of our homes, and why young Black thinks that we should not hold this vampire's breaking of our long-standing treaty against him and his family, and declare war. Is this correct?"

A chorus of nods broke from the pack and Billy. Jacob looked down.

"Well then, Jacob," the same elder spoke, "Enlighten us."

Jacob glanced around the room. "Um, I don't know where to start, really..."

Sam snorted. "The beginning would be nice."

One of the elders on the end raised her hand in a gesture for Sam to be quiet. Jacob laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be a good place."

The shifter took in a shaky breath. "Well, I s'pose it started when Jacob announced to the Cullens that she was pregnant."

Immediately chaos broke out. Jacob could hear cries of disbelief and rage.

"Wait! Wait!" He shouted. "It isn't Edward's baby. Bella cheated on him."

The room was silent once again. This time, it was broken by Paul.

"Well, its about time that kid figured out that a leech was no good for her. Is it yours?"

Jacob shook his head worriedly. "No. Its not mine. But Edward automatically thought that, which is why he came over and we got into a fight."

The elder seated at the middle of the table nodded. "As I understand, you have a very close relationship with Miss Swan. However, you pleaded with your Alpha last night that he should not start conflict with the Cullen's after they broke the treaty. Though he was jealous, it was not a good enough reason."

Jacob nodded. "I know that. But, I asked because, of um, something else."

The room held their breath. When it became clear that Jacob was not intending on continuing without prompt, the lady elder on the end spoke up.

"And what reason is that?"

Jacob swallowed harshly. "I, uh, imprintedonhim?"

Billy's mouth fell open.

O O O O O

Edward awoke to Carlisle's insistent taps. "What?" he asked sleepily.

The older vampire frowned. "Its Charlie Swan," he said, holding the phone out to his son.

Edward scowled but took the device anyways. "Yes?" He asked.

Charlie sighed on the other line. "_Listen, I know you're probably mad at Bella. But please tell me she is with you right now, or at least you know where she might be."_

Edward sighed. "I haven't seen Bella since she left last night."

Charlie let out a shaky sigh. Edward rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try Jacob Black's house?"

Charlie laughed humorlessly. "_I did. She isn't there, either."_

Edward pulled the phone from his ear and stared in disbelief. Bella had ran away?

O O O O O

It wasn't fun to be told that you had to leave home, but Jacob supposed it was for the best.

(flashback)

"_I know how it feels to imprint. But on a vampire? That can't happen. Imprinting is nature's way of selecting the finest mate for a shifter so that their offspring will be strong. Not only is it impossib;e to imprint on a male, but we are at war with the vampires; they are our enemies. Explain that!"_

_Jacob nodded up at the elder. "I know that. I remember everything we were taught about imprinting, and I know that this shouldn't have worked. But it happened. I can't explain it, but I know what this is."_

"_And what do you know?" The female elder asked. _

"_When I saw him last night, even though it was dark I was nearly blinded by his eyes. The usual rank that he smells of was gone, instead he smelled wonderful. And when we fought, it took everything in me to raise my hand against him. I was so scared I might actually hurt him. What else could it be?"_

_The elders turned in on themselves and conversed quietly for a moment. In his human form, it was slightly harder to hear them. Soon enough they turned back towards the room. The middle elder spoke._

"_We will investigate this matter further. Until then, we the Elders of the Council find that Jacob Black is banned from our lands."_

_Jacob's head whipped up. Banned?_

(end flashback)

Sam had escorted him out. The pack had immediately left. Seth gave him a sympathetic glance. Billy didn't even look in his direction.

"Listen, I know that you think this is harsh. They arn't doing this to be mean, they just don't understand the nature of your imprint. They're worried it might cause a conflict within the pack, because those who have not imprinted will never be able to understand how you feel. They're doing this for the protection of everyone involved."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I just wish it could have happened some other way."

Sam smiled. "Well, good luck."

Jacob waved 'good-bye' and started off to his house to get some clothes. Once he was done he hopped on his Ducati and drove off to Bella's.

O O O O O

Charlie turned when he heard the motorcycle engine coming up the road. The police chief nearly doubled over in relief once he saw that it was Jacob. Surely the teen would know where Bella was, right?

Jacob pulled into the drive and dismounted his bike. "Hey, Charlie. Whats all this?" He asked, motioning at the few police cars.

"Bella's been missing since last night. I called your father and the Cullen's, neither has seen her. What about you?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "She's missing? I haven't seen her since I dropped her off here last night."

Charlie rubbed his temple. "Goddammit."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Do you mind if I look around in her room? Maybe I can find a clue, or something."

Charlie nodded. "Of course. Anything."

Jacob ran into the house and up to Bella's room. When he got there, he nearly died of a heart attack. "Cullen!"

Edward smiled wryly. "Yeah. Guess you found out she was gone, too?"

Jacob nodded shakily. "Just now. I was coming to see if I could find any clues."

Edward shook his head. "Good luck. There's nothing."

Jacob frowned.

"Why can't I hear you?"

The question startled the shifter. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. It was beginning to become a bad habit lately. "I can't hear your thoughts, why?"

Jacob's eyes widened once again. "You can't?"

Edward growled. "I think we've established that."

"I have no idea," Jacob spoke as he shook his head. Inside, however, he was grinning. '_Must be because of the imprint.' _He thought.

Edward frowned thoughtfully. "I believe you, now. I'm... sorry."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What brought that about?"

Edward sat down on the bed heavily. "There is this voice in my head. Every time I think that you're the father, it tells me you're not. Actually kind of annoying, really."

Jacob smiled. Edward looked...cute when he was annoyed.

_'Ew, Edward is cute? Did I really just think that. Good thing he can't hear me then.'_

"Maybe you're sick or something."

Edward shook his head. "Vampires don't get sick. But, I did sleep for a long while last night."

Jacob raised his brow so high it was nearly lost in his hairline. "And how is sleep a _bad _thing?"

Edward stared up at Jacob as if he was stupid.

"Vampires don't sleep, ever. We don't need too. We're dead, remember?"

Jacob ah'd in understanding. "I see. Well, I suppose that is kind of strange. _'Its probably you're body getting ready to spit out my kids' _Jacob thought with a snort. _'As if.'_

O O O O O

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome to chapter number 4! WOOOH! ::ahem:: ANYways, I would like to apologize for my tardiness. I know that it is still technically the eighteenth, but I had planned on getting this out much earlier. I've had a hectic day... :-(

Onto the better stuff! To the following people I give my utmost gratitude:

Mickey-The-Amazing

IntelligentWolf

Sheba of The Poppy Show

..LoVe

iloveromance156

Shiroro

hope and fate

TwilightLover1518

And to everyone else that has reviewed/favorited/alerted, thank you guys a whole bunch too! Lurves yooh, peeps!

I should have my next update posted on my bio sometime by tomorrow, so stop by if you want something to put in your planner. Now, onto the story!

Four: In Which Alice Makes A Stunning Revelation

_~ Edward believes he is becoming human; Alice has a brain fart.~_

Alice stared at the squares in front of her. Jasper mimicked her actions. Finally, the blond vampire made his move.

"Ha," he said, placing his 'X' vertically bellow Alice's 'OREO," effectively gaining a thirty-something point lead over his mate. "Beat that."

Alice pouted. "That isn't fair, Jasper. Ox doesn't count as a word."

Jasper snorted. "You used CPS. Ox _so _counts."

Rosalie nodded at her place beside Emmet, looking down on the game. "You did declare this 'Ghetto Scrabble,' Alice."

The pixie-haired vampire frowned. "Whatever," she huffed.

Emmet laughed heartily. "Don't be such a sore loser."

Alice whipped her head around to glare at her brother. "I haven't lost yet!"

Edward chose that moment to step into the living room. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

Rosalie furrowed her brow. "Why don't you know that?"

Edward shrugged. "I think I'm losing my ability or something," he said, punctuating with a yawn. "I'm so tired, like I haven't slept in years."

The bronze-haired boy scratched his stomach and added absently: "And hungry, too. Do we have cereal?"

Edward wandered off to the kitchen as his siblings stared in shock. Emmet was the first to break the silence.

"Tell me he's not pregnant, too."

O O O O O

Jacob set his bag down. "Thanks for letting me stay, Charlie. I'm sure this will all blow over with dad soon and I'll be out of your hair."

The police chief nodded. "No problem, kid. But you got to remember that your father is of a dying kind. He can't take you running off like that, it'll give him a heart attack."

Jacob grinned. "I know. I won't again, trust me. Not with this as a repercussion."

Charlie laughed. "Hey now! I'm not that bad!"

Jacob laughed with him. "Nah, I guess not. Well, I'm gonna pack up here and then head to some of the places Bella liked to go in Port Angeles. See if anyone has seen her."

Charlie smiled in thanks. "Thats great, Jacob. Its too early to file a missing person report, but I'm not going to say no to any help I can get early on. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Jacob shrugged. "She's my best friend; I'm not _not_ going to look. I'll let you know if I find anything."

And with that, Jacob was off.

O O O O O

Edward sighed into his bowl of cereal. Charlie had called just before he began making the bowl and asked if Bella had turned up yet. Edward told him no-that he had tried to call but it went straight to her voicemail.

Charlie sighed and said he'd try Billy's again. Edward hung up.

Edward swallowed a spoonful of cereal and set the spoon down.

I all honesty, he was pretty worried about Bella, too. They weren't on the best of terms, but he did still love her, even if that love was seriously stressed. Maybe they would be able to smooth down the rough edges of their relationship and start over with a new addition in their life.

Edward pushed away from the table and cleaned his bowl. He picked the jacket up from the back of his chair and shrugged it on while walking out of the kitchen and into the livingroom.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later," he told his family. Alice frowned and nodded. "Take care," she said.

Edward waved his way out and made it over to his Volvo. He climbed into the car, started the ignition and sped off. He didn't know where to go first, really, but he supposed if Bella wasn't with Charlie she might be with Jacob.

As much as he hated the dog he did still care about Bella. Making his way to the reservation Edward noticed that he really needed to use the restroom. It was weird, considering that dead people didn't normally need to use a toilet.

He pulled off over the side of the road and did his business. While he pissed, he heard some small snickers.

He finished up and called out. "Who's there?"

Sam and a few other members of the pack stepped out from behind the foliage.

"You telling me your super vampire sense can't smell us?" Sam barked.

Edward frowned. "No, I'm saying your so weak I don't bother to look out for you."

Sam bristled but Paul grasped his arms. "You know are rules, Sam."

Sam stepped back. "Look at him, though. Probably has no idea whats going on and yet he walks around like he belongs to this place."

"Just let him go through." Paul asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Edward asked.

"Just read our thoughts. "Oh, wait, you can't. Because of _it._"

Edward's brow's furrowed. "_It_?"

Sam laughed long and hard. "Guy doesn't even know. What do you want down here anyways? Jacob's not here."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for Jacob. I came to see Billy, its important."

Sam snorted. "I can see where this is going. You looking for Bella huh? She isn't here either. None of us have heard from her since she left, except Jacob. And he told us everything that happened. Couldn't even keep a half-stupid human? How pathetic."

Edward's fists balled and he squinched his eyes. Oddly, it was not anger that burbled up his stomach, but fear. The same voice that had repeatedly told him Jacob was innocent was now telling him to back down.

_You can't take him. Leave."_

Edward stepped back into his car. "I'll look elsewhere."

O O O O O

Jacob parked his Ducati and walked into the bookstore. He found a book in her room that came from this store. He figured that if the guy cashier rememberer her, he might have remembered seeing her around.

He climbed the small steps and entered the store. A little bell sounded as he opened the door, signaling his entrance. The cashier counter was to the immediate right. There was no line so Jacob strolled up to the front.

A teenage girl sat behind the counter reading a magazine and popping her gum. She was pretty, with light skin and high cheekbones. Her dark hair was cropped boyishly short, with long flattened bangs hanging straight across her brows, broken from the rest of her hair by gelled up spikes. She glanced over the top of her magazine at Jacob.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Jacob nodded. Grabbing a picture of Bella from his wallet, he showed it to the girl. "Have you seen her?"

The girl skimmed over the photograph and shook her head. "Can't say I have. But I wouldn't mind helping you look," she said coquettishly.

Jacob grinned but shook his head. "I'll just have a go myself. She couldn't have gotten that far away."

The guy laughed cutely. "Oh, why even look if she wants to run away? I'm much prettier, and wouldn't dare leave _you _behind."

"That's alright, but thanks anyways." The girl waved her hand in good-bye and caught the golden tint of a band on her third finger. _Slut, _he though, _she's engaged. _

Jacob glanced out of the window the girl had waved at and his breath caught. Outside was one very confused Edward. Leaving the store, Jacob walked over and sat beside the vampire.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked, surprised he was concerned at all.

Edward turned his head slowly, as if he had just noticed the other's presence.

"There's something... _wrong with me."_

Jacob frowned and caught Edward's scent on the wind. "You smell different." He noted.

Edward nodded his head. "And I'm not sparkling."

Jacob laughed. "Why? Should you be?"

Edward only nodded slowly, as if he was in a daze. "And I'm hungry. And after I eat or drink, I need to use the bathroom. I don't crave blood. I can't hear anyone's thoughts. Its like... like I'm a human again. I mean, I even sleep. All the things a human needs that vampires don't. This isn't right."

Jacob frowned. There was only one explanation he could think of but it sounded so preposterous in his mind that he couldn't entertain the thought of telling Edward.

"Well, Cullen," he started, "It was nice to chat. But I'm on a mission to find Bella. I'll see you around."

Jacob stood and made his way over to his bike. "Wait!" Edward called. "I'll come with you. Put you bike in the backseat of my car. We can look together."

Jacob was on the verge of telling Edward know when his inner wolf kicked up and demanded time with his mate. Giving in, Jacob shrugged and said: "Whatever."

They loaded the bike into the back of the Volvo and Edward started the engine. "So," the vampire started, "Where too?"

Jacob frowned. "I don't know. She didn't come here ofter because she didn't like to shop. She isn't anywhere in Forks..."

Edward lipped his lips. "Maybe she went back to her moms."

The shifter shook his head. "Rene would have called Charlie."

"How do you know that?" Edward inquired.

Jacob shrugged. "Got kicked off the res. Been staying with Charlie."

Edward's eyes widened. "Because of me? Why, what did I do?"

Jacob shook his head. "Technically because of you. But nothing you could have stopped. Its a long story."

The newly-turned human lowered his eyes. "Sorry, for whatever it was."

Jacob smiled his lop-sided grin. "No problem. All we need to worry about is finding Bella."

Edward grinned back in return. "Yeah," he said.

O O O O O

Alice was still concentrating deeply on her move. "Come on already, Alice! I can feel myself aging over here."

Alice dumped her squares back into the pouch and picked out seven new ones. "I had nothing to play with," she defended.

With a new line a letters the pixie-haired girl stared down at her choices. She landed on a blank card that someone had scribbled a 7 on. _Halftards, _she thought.

Suddenly the room around her was blank and she was faced with Edward speaking to a blacked out man.

She could only hear the conversation from Edward's point of view, but what he said caught and held her attention immediately.

_**They kicked you out of the pack because you imprinted on me?**_

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision. "What is it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I think Jacob Black imprinted on Edward."

O O O O O 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Once again I'm blown away by the support :-) I'm sorry for being late... again. Saturday was a disaster! But its better late than never, right?

On a side note, I'm thinking of posting a Harry Potter fic. If you're interested, check my bio for information. Leave thoughts by PM or a review on this. Recognition time:

**teambellaedward**

**samster1819**

**sunystone **

**IntelligentWolf **

**Amynah-Kate-chan Storys **

**I LUV SETH **

All of your reviews were very appreciated! They give me the inspiration to continue writing :-D

Well, enough of my fangirlish babbling. Story!

Five: In Which Jacob And Edward Have A Conversation

_~Edward is determined to find Bella; Jacob is determined to take her place.~_

Bella stared down at her stomach in fascination. "You mean that this is normal?" She asked, slightly bewildered.

The man nodded. "Well, of course. It isn't a human child, after all."

O O O O O

The slight breeze caused the vampire to shiver and huddle into his jacket. It had been a long time since he felt the effects of weather and Forks was unnaturally cold.

"How can you stand this all the time?" He asked Jacob.

The werewolf shrugged. They were at a cafe eating lunch, and had opted to dine outside. Jacob found that the need to find Bella, coupled with the imprint, made it easier for the two enemies to stand each other. Oh, and the fact that Edward was a human.

"I don't know. I was used to it when I wasn't a shifter, and now I'm just warm all the time."

Edward nodded and stared out at the street while Jacob appraised him.

"You don't seem all that worried at having magically turned back into a human."

Edward scowled. "Its not magic. There's a reason, I'm sure. And I have my own reasons for not being worried, thank you."

Jacob raised his hands in self defense. Though he figured he knew the reason Edward was a human now- the imprint- he wasn't about to tell the vampire.

"Thats cool," He spoke slowly. He didn't want to get on Edward's bad side. Not when him and Bella were split, not when he had the chance to salvage Edward's heart and take the missing girl's place. "I was just making an observation out loud."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Don't think that just because I need your help to find Bella that you can take my place. No lip, okay? She may have cheated on me but I'm still willing to work on our relationship."

Jacob's heart sunk a little but he had already prepared himself for this. "Wouldn't dream of it. So, what do we do to find her?"

O O O O O

Alice tumbled the clothes into the dryer. It would not do for Edward to find out about Jacob's imprint, and she supposed that Edward's loss of powers proved to be for the best now. However, she still felt sorry for her brother.

"I don't think he's suffering much," Said a voice from behind.

Alice smiled. "Why do you say that, Jasper?"

The blond vampire hopped gently onto the lid of the now shut dryer. "Edward has always feared his end to come without a soul. I bet he sees this... humanness as his ticket to heaven."

Alice's brow furrowed. "I think I follow you," she spoke slowly.

Jasper smiled. "Edward thinks that because he is a vampire, he is damned. Now that he is human, he can atone for his sins and die a human death after living a human life, which is what hes always wanted."

Alice opened her mouth in a small 'o' of understanding. "I get it," she breathed. "Why do you think he has become human, though?"

Jasper shrugged. "That I don't know, but I think it has to do with the imprint."

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Explain."

"Well, I'm not sure on the details, but Edward's future started going blank about the same time he started losing his abilities. We linked the black future to the imprint, why not the loss of powers?"

Alice nodded. "That makes sense. I think we should talk to Carlisle about it first, though. He would know more."

Jasper smiled. "Of course."

O O O O O

Bella poked her quickly-inflating baby bump with her index finger curiously. "If it keeps at this rate, the kid will be born in a couple of days."

The man slicked his long hair back and laughed. "Not quite that fast. But soon, anyways."

Bella spun around in her chair. "Tell me again why we have to wait here?"

The man stood and paced in front of a little barred window. "The pack is searching for you. We are waiting for them, and Jacob Black specifically, to pick up on the trail and follow."

Bella nodded. "And why do you want them to follow? I just want to leave that life behind. Don't you?"

Rapidly changing eyes flashed to the human's face. "Of course, dearest."

O O O O O

Edward shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I suppose we should head to Charlie's and maybe you can... sniff her out?"

Jacob nodded. "Okay. I'll just try to find a trail or something."

The two stood outside the car for a moment before Edward gave in and got in. "Come on," he called to the werewolf, "I haven't got all day."

Jacob jumped slightly and went around to the passenger side. "Of course."

The two rode in amiable silence to Charlie's. The chief was out, probably searching for Bella. Jacob got out and took a whiff.

"Her scent is strong here," he spoke, looking around, "and there are lots of trails. But the strongest one ends here in the driveway. I don't smell anything foreign."

Edward shook his head. "There has to be something."

Jacob walked around the house and stopped when he came back to the front. "Well, I'm not a tracker. I can't tell anything."

The vampire sighed and rubbed his temples. He could feel another headache coming on. "What do humans take for headaches?" He asked Jacob suddenly.

The werewolf shrugged. "Aspirin, I guess. I don't usually get headaches."

Edward nodded. "Thanks."

He turned to look at Jacob and gasped when he saw the shifter's profile in the afternoon light. Had Jacob always been so beautiful?

Edward shook his head again and brushed the thought off. He would deal with his confusing feelings later, right now they needed to work on a plan to find Bella.

"You said you're staying with Charlie, correct?"

Jacob nodded, still sniffing around. He really couldn't pick anything up.

Edward sighed. "Well, I don't really have a reason to come over here every day and pick you up to look for Bella. Why don't you come to my house and stay? My family will help us."

Jacob looked over surprised. "Really?" He asked.

Edward, somewhat surprised that he had made the suggestion, nodded. "Yes. It would be much more effective."

Jacob jogged up to the house. "Alright. Let me grab my overnight bag and leave Charlie a note. I'll be right back."

The shifter unlocked the door and went to the guestroom. He grabbed his bag and packed up everything that he had laying around. He half-assed made the bed, stopped by the bathroom to grab his toiletries and and headed down to the kitchen.

Grabbing a pen and a pad of paper, he wrote a quick note to Charlie and hung it up on the fridge. He stepped out of the house and locked the door, dropping the key beneath the mat.

"OK," he said, shifting his bag to his right shoulder. "I'm ready."

The two got back into Edward's Volvo and sped off toward the Cullen coven.

O O O O O

Alice knocked on Carlisle's study. The blond vampire politely bade her entrance and she stepped in softly.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" She asked, coming to sit in the chair in front of her father's desk.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. Ask away."

Alice thought for a minute. "You know how I had a vision of Jacob telling Edward that he imprinted on him?"

Carlisle affirmed, leaning back in his chair. "I remember."

"Well, Edward has seemed to have lost his... vampire abilities. I know he isn't that worried, considering he wants to be human. But I am. Why do you think this is?"

Carlisle leaned forward and placed his chin in his palm. "I think it has to do with the imprint, actually."

"Can you elaborate?" Alice asked.

"Well, I don't personally know much of imprinting, but I've gathered some information over the years. Let me fill you in on some of their history first, so that you will understand.

"Jacob's pack is descended from shifters before them. In the past, when they first began shifting, they were weak. The imprint, I believe, started as a natural way for male shifters to determine the finest female of their tribe to mate with and produce the strongest possible offspring.

"What I'm saying is, I think Edward is becoming human again in order to cooperate with the imprint. As a vampire, his body is dead, and therefore can not bear children. Much the same as Rosalie. However, if his body is human, he can give birth."

Alice threw her hands up. "Wow," she breathed. "Edward is a _man. _It is physically impossible for him to give birth. So, the imprinting shouldn't have been on him. Also, Edward was a vampire, which is the exact thing Jacob's pack and his ancestors are the enemies of. It wouldn't make sense for Jacob to imprint on Edward at all."

Carlisle nodded. "I know. It is strange, but I think this is all tied to Bella's pregnancy."

Alice cocked her head. "How so?"

"When Bella came to tell us the news, none of us could tell beforehand that she was pregnant. Her hormones should have changed, but they did not. At least, we couldn't tell. Also, you said that you could no longer see her future. This all began around the time Bella should have realized she was expecting.

"The child can't be human. What it is I'm not sure, but it isn't human. It can't be a child of the pack, otherwise there would have been no need for Jacob to imprint on Edward. I think Bella was with some other enemy of the pack, perhaps even one of our enemies. Something strong enough that it would take a hybrid between a vampire and a shifter to bring it down."

Alice's eyes widened. "You're saying that Jacob imprinted on Edward so that their child could kill whatever Bella is going to give birth too?"

Carlisle nodded. "I think so. Whatever it is, its evil, and obviously not intended to be by nature. Jacob is very strong, and Edward is the closest and strongest vampire in the region that does not already have a mate. Coincidence, really. "

"But we thought that Edward had found his mate in Bella. He said her blood _sang _to him. If the imprint could break that bond, why not the bond of Rosalie and Emmet? Or even me and Jasper? Someone that can actually bear children!"

Carlisle shook his head. "You're missing the point. There was no bond between Edward and Bella, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to cheat so easily. If nature can pull two beings together so strongly as the imprint does, then it can definitely bend the rules and allow a male to have children.

"Edward is the strongest unmated vampire around, and Jacob probably wasn't planning on exploring the world any time soon. Bella is already pregnant. Edward is still half in love with her. Whatever war we're fighting, we've already halfway lost."

O O O O O


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Wow, thanks soooooo much for the reviews, guys! Every one I get worries, me though. I'm scared of failing you all :-( But I shall continue on, and hope I don't screw up. Anyways, Lots of things to do here!

**iloveromance156- **You can call it! Smart cookie, you are. Thanks for the words, it was great! And yes, they will bond over that slut- er, Bella.

**sunystone- **Hm, when _will _he tell him? This chapter? The next? Hm... Lol, sorry. Soon!

**SilverYaoiHellion- **Its not, really. You find out the meaning of the title in the last chapter. My English teacher always told me to write the last line of whatever you write first, so you know where you're going.

He'd be _so _proud.

**IntelligentWolf- **Yep, thats about it. It won't be special, I don't think. I'd tell you why but that would kind of give away valuable, secret details. Well, not really, but still.

**AppleOfEdwardsEye- **Aw! Thank you sooooo much!

**I LUV SETH- **Oh, yeah. Little bit on mystery man here. More later :-)

**teambellaedward- **Thanks :-)

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Well, not really, but if it got your attention then thats all that matters. 'Malachi,' for those who do not know, is pronounced 'Mala Kai.' I hate it when I read a book and go around telling everyone about some character in it and then the movie comes out and I figure out that I've been saying their name wrong the entire time. I did that with Sirius from Harry Potter. Don't ask how.

Anyways, enough! Story, now!

Six: In Which Charlie Swan Meets His Maker

_~ Edward doesn't really love Bella anymore; Rosalie must find a way to save her.~_

Malachi brushed his hair back and tied it with a short leather rope at the nape of his neck. He was getting older- his receding hairline was starting to show a bit, with a few strands of gray here and there.

He wasn't worried. He knew he was unnaturally beautiful, aging though he was. His eyes flashed a deep, soft green. He was content.

It had been his ability since he was born to wear his emotions on his sleeve. At first he saw it as a hindrance, but now he knew that he could use it to his advantage.

Humans, fickle creatures as they are, tend to see only what they want to see. He learned to use his powers as a persuasive tool to get what he wanted. It had worked his entire life and was proving to become great now.

The little human he had impregnated ambled around awkwardly.

"Please, at least let me use the phone! I have to know if he is alright!"

Malachi grinned a feral grin and glanced at the human in the mirror. As expected, she turned to stare on his appearance. His eyes flashed a demonic red and he growled as his face began to contort into that of some gruesome beast he had first witnessed just days earlier on the television.

The brunette stumbled back until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she sat involuntarily.

"I'm sorry," She pleaded. "But I'm so worried. Please. One phone call."

Malachi willed himself to calm down. He watched his appearance settle back into that of his natural form. "I'm afraid that we must move quickly. Our location will not be within phone service."

O O O O O

_Hours Earlier..._

Charlie Swan swerved the police car around the corner. He had received reports on a girl that matched Bella's description just miles south of Forks. He was nearly upon his destination when his police-issued emergency phone rang.

He grabbed the mobile up, ready to bark that he wasn't to be bothered now. He paled slightly at the number- Rene.

He answered the phone and held it away from his ear. He could already hear Rene screaming at him through the speakers. He yelled to get her attention.

"Hey! HEY! Calm down! I'm driving!"

"_Thats all you can say when I just found out Bella is missing! YOU'RE DRIVING?! I thought you were half decent, Charles, but you can't even call and tell me? I HAD TO FIND OUT ON THE NEWS!"_

Charlie cursed his luck as he swerved around a particularly nasty curve and a truck came flying out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, I know, I know! We found her, OK? I'm on my way to the site now!"

"_No! That's not OK! You should have told me! I'm on my way to Forks, and when I get there, so help me, she better be at your house! I'm taking her with me! You'll never see her again, Charlie!"_

Rene hung the phone up and Charlie dropped it in shock.

"Fuck," He said, bending over to retrieve it. "No, no, no Rene..."

His hand slide around the floorboard without luck. He glanced down, just long enough to spot it. He took the mobile in hand and sat back up, but it was too late.

The eighteen-wheeler could have never stopped in time.

Charlie Swan was a grease stain on the road.

O O O O O

_Present time..._

Edward pushed his hair back and stepped out of the shower. He and Jacob had received a warm welcome the night before, which kind of shocked him. It wasn't that he figured his family would be hostile, but he figured that at least Rosalie would oppose the shifter's appearance.

The blond vampire had said nothing, and even smiled.

His eyes narrowed as he viewed himself in the mirror. The memory of the night before disturbed him slightly, and he found himself wishing for the return of his vampiric abilities just long enough to find out what everyone was keeping from him.

There was something up with Jacob too. The shifter didn't seem as worried about Bella as Edward thought he would be. Was it because he trusted the Cullens to find her or something else?

And, to top it all off, he was having weird thoughts about Jacob lately. Thoughts he used to have about Bella.

Tying a towel securely around his waist, Edward stepped out of the bathroom and walked quickly across the hall to his room. Once there he began dressing.

It wasn't that he was homophobic, or that he thought it was a sin. He just simply had never been attracted to another male. However, he found himself thinking Jacob was beautiful, or just thinking about the werewolf in general. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Running a comb through his eternally messy hair Edward leaned against his dresser and sighed. He would go and wake Jake, then have breakfast, and search for Bella again.

Peering into the mirror above him, Edward thought himself cold. He didn't even really care if Bella was found or not.

O O O O O

Jacob awoke to his cell ringing. Grunting, he rolled over and hit the mobile, hoping to break it. He succeeded only in pushing it to the floor where it continued to ring.

The shifter sat up and bent over to pick it up. He considered throwing it against the wall but decided against it, knowing he would need the annoying little thing. He glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Seth.

Flipping the front open, Jacob brought the phone to his ear and rasped out something that resembled a 'Hello.'

Seth greeted him back from the other side. _How 'ya doing, Jake?"_

Jacob grumbled that he was fine and asked what Seth was doing calling him so early. The younger boy laughed.

"_Its ten in the morning Jake! Not early! But, hey, I have some bad news."_

Jacob growled. "I don't believe in that thing about not killing the messenger."

Seth sighed. _"I'm serious, Jacob."_

"So am I."

"_Well, I'll start with the good news first. The pack spotted Bella this morning, but she was with three people who were NOT human. The stench of death was all over them Jake, it was horrible. She looked terrified."_

Jacob jumped out of bed and ran around the Cullen's guest room looking for his pants from the previous night. Spotting them, he tugged them over his boxers as he yelled at Seth.

"Thats the good news?!"

"_It gets worse, and I hate to have to be the one to tell you this. You're dad... He just can't."_

Jacob stopped abruptly. He could hear the pain in Seth's voice. "What is it, Seth?"

The older shifter heard Seth breathe in deeply from the other side of the line.

"_Charlie is dead, Jake."_

O O O O O

Alice lowered her head and whispered when she heard Jacob was up.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked.

Carlisle smiled grimly. "As much as I hate to admit it, it is a good plan, and a necessary one. She can't be allowed to continue like this, and they will be of great assistance to our ridding of her."

Rosalie frowned. "I don't like it. I don't like her, but this is wrong. You have to see that!"

The blond vampire waved her hands at her family around her, hoping they would see the error of their ways.

She was met with blank, emotionless stares all around.

She had to tell Edward, without her family knowing.

But how?

O O O O O


End file.
